La Mujer De Mi Vida
by Hinata-Hime-Uchiha
Summary: Los miro y les dijo-Si tengo que contar de amor pensarán que exagero yo amo a una loca incurable que usa mi   ropa, no me ve defectos- les dijo era verdad, su querida amada y adorada... Ella era la mujer de su vida... lo se pesimo summary oneshot


**La Mujer De Mi Vida**

bueno pues esta es un oneshot que escribi andaba algo inspirada y me gusto como quedo esta basado en la cancion con el mismo nombre de ricardo montaner, aclarando esta desde el punto de vista de sasuke

-blablabla- hablan

-**blablabla- cancion y lo q se dice**

dialogo normal

-.-.-.-.- cambio de ecena

* * *

><p>Se encontraba su mejor y varios amigos más en un bar todos hablaban de las relaciones que tenían y que casualmente todas las novias eran amigas para empezar su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Naruto con Shion ambos eran igual de despistados así que estaba bien, después Lee con Sakura ella anduvo tras Sasuke un tiempo y después recapacito sobre quien era su verdadero amor, luego el primo de <em>ella <em>Neji con Tenten esto era demasiado obvio porque ambos se habían gustado, luego Shikamaru con Temari y aunque no lo demostraba amaba a su problemática, al final como diría Sasuke su copia Sai con la escandalosa Ino esto era aunque muchos no lo creyeran amor verdadero; entre los solteros estaban aun Gaara, Shino, Kiba.

Se encontraban platicando sobre su trabajo Sasuke a pesar de ser dueño de una gran empresa trabajaba en otro lugar solo para probar suerte, que bueno que lo hizo porque si no jamás la hubiera conocido a _ella_ –entonces sasuke ¿Qué dice el amor para ti?¿ hay alguna chica especial esta vez?- le pregunto naruto, entonces sasuke solo lo miro y sonrio, algo que nunca había hecho pero que ahora hacia más seguido gracias a ella, suspiro tenía que contarles - **Si tengo que contar de amor pensarán que exagero yo amo a una loca incurable que usa mi ropa, no me ve defectos**- les dijo era verdad, su querida amada y adorada Hinata no veía ningún defecto en él.

Todos lo miraron con admiración jamás lo vieron hablar así de nadie, entonces naruto volvió a preguntar -¿qué más? cuéntanos- los miro a todos, amaba a su Hinata y se sentía demasiado feliz así que solo siguió respondiendo -**Si tengo que contarles más la conocí en la oficina yo era el más nuevo de todos siempre le dejaba una nota sin firma**- sonrio, recordó como el momento en el que la vio se la comió con la mirada y como no, si esa mujer era perfecta tenía las piernas largas perfectas que subían hacia una gran cadera enorme y una mini-cintura que hacía que todo lo demás fuera perfecto tenía un vientre plano y un enorme busto su cara era por demás perfecta blanca totalmente, sus ojos perlas y su cabello azulino largo tal como a él le gustaba, si se había enamorado en el momento en el que la vio y no sabía cómo llegar a ella así que le dejaba notas, regalos de cualquier cosa en su pequeño escritorio y cuando veía como ella sonreía le encantaba.

Entonces todos lo vieron con ese brillo especial que solo el amor hacia, jamás pensaron que su amigo fuera de esas personas pero lo estaban mirando se había enamorado y estaba más que enamorado, todos querían preguntar mas pero no sabían cómo hacerlo hasta que sakura pregunto –pues entonces sasuke quien es ella? Tiene que ser todo una santa para haberte enamorado- sasuke solo lo miro, si su Hinata era una santa, un pan de amor pero cuando quería era la persona más orgullosa del mundo, suspiro y volvió a hablar – si quieren que la describa bueno solo no interrumpan- les dijo entonces, sonrio al solo recordar todo lo bueno de su pequeña entonces comenzó a hablar -**La mujer de mi vida no es normal demasiado sublime, ¿Qué hice yo para ganarme el milagro? ¿Cómo puede caberme tanto amor? si apenitas la pruebo sabe a cielo- **era verdad aún se preguntaba cómo alguien como él, suspiro y siguió hablando -**Y su luz puede alumbrar con sus ojos, con un beso, el pueblo entero**- amaba besarla, hacerla suya, todo lo amaba de ella, era verdad ella era su luz que lo saco de la oscuridad que tenía en su alma, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz aún no se explicaba cómo es que su pequeña hinata se había enamorado de él, pero eso no importaba lo que lo hacía realmente feliz era que ella era solo para él. Antes de que alguien más hablara el continuo - **Si quieren que les diga más ella es de corazón bueno me da una dosis de mimo ella es mi columna cuando me deprimo**- aun recordaba como ella lo había ayudado en todo lo que el sufría, estuvo con él en todo momento y cuando se sentía así, solo miraba su ojos perla que le daban su luz, le encantaba todo de ella, abrazarla, besarla, y saber que él era el único en su vida, si tal vez sonaba posesivo pero es que amaba intensamente a su mujer.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron extraño, el jamás hablaba así, algunos ya se sentían aburridos y querían irse de hay otros se querían quedar a saber más sobre la misteriosa chica que había enamorado al Gran Casanova de Sasuke Uchiha, el observo el reloj, se hacía tarde tenía que ir con ella, entonces volvió a hablar - **Y ya para finalizar, porque los noto aburridos, hoy cumplimos una semana, me voy porque es tarde le llevo el anillo**- les mostro la pequeña cajita, que contenía una anillo muy precioso de compromiso, quien diría que en una semana se enamoraría tanto como para casarse y es que no necesitaba más porque ella era todo lo que el necesitaba –me retiro adiós- les dijo y sin más ni menos partió a buscar a su amada.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron partir, jamás lo habían visto así hasta que sakura hablo –realmente el amor le pego duro no es verdad naruto, o tu que lo conoces de casi toda la vida que dices?- le pregunto su vieja amiga a naruto, el solo sonrio como siempre lo hacía sabía que sasuke al fin había encontrado la felicidad que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba hinata en un restaurante muy lujoso esperando a su amado –perdón se me hizo algo tarde- le dijo sasuke al mirarla y ver como ella solo sonreía –no te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- le dijo dios, cuanto amaba a ese hombre aun no sabía cómo en una semana se había enamorado de sasuke pero era así y nadie podía negar lo que ella sentía por él.

La cena transcurrió muy normal hasta que sasuke la miro a los ojos se arrodillo y le dijo – Hinata Hyuga no necesito más tiempo para saber que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y sé que aún no te conozco lo suficiente pero para eso tengo una vida entera, así que Hinata Hyuga aceptas ser mi esposa?- le dijo mostrándole el anillo que había comprado hace exactamente 2 días atrás, hinata solo miro con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y como pudo lo abrazo lo beso y respondió –si sauske si mil y un vez sí! Acepto casarme contigo- le dijo y se volvieron a fundir en un gran beso lleno de amor y todo lo que ellos sentían.

Y ahora estaba comprometido con la mujer que más amaba y adoraba en toda su vida. La Mujer De Su Vida.

* * *

><p>si se que sasuke no es el mismo de la historia pero oigan es mi vision de como seria una historia si fuera de el bueno mmm me meresco un rewiev (?) tomatazos, saludos etc etc<p>

se que hace mucho que no subo algo pero es que tengo varias dificultades pero es que con la universidad, los examenes el trabajo no me da tiempo de nada bueno cuidense y si quieren continuacion diganme

Sayonara!


End file.
